Drinks At Midnight
by MoonyPadfootandProngs981
Summary: We went on this road trip to find Alice's brother. We never expected that it would lead us to our soul mates. Cannon OOC Jake only...we think AU AH
1. Chapter1: Water

AN:_**Welcome to the lovely world of "Drinks at Midnight" I'm AGRIMLIKEDOG**_** and I'm MoonyPadfootandProngs981. We started this story on an Auntie Anne's pretzel bag in a mall. **_haha yea we did, this idea has been in our heads for awhile so we decided to start it during dinner( our beta KatieMCullen helped)! _**We still even have the bag lol.** _Yup its hanging over my computer. _**And I took a picture of it. We are big Twilight Fans, I saw the movie 8 times in theaters, 4 in the first weekend it opened.** _I only saw it 6 times but whatever. _**I saw it more Ha!** _Yea well sorry I didn't have enough money._ **For Halloween our friends and us got dressed up as the cast. I was James **_and I was Victoria._** It was a lot of fun! We even had the red contacts....Its was Epic** and we made our own costume! **With rocks...we threw them at our jeans! I think a lot of people were surprised that they were good because we didn't order them like they did, that's no fun! We won Our competition in school.** _While you read our story please excuse the grammar mistakes because we don't have a beta right now and we are not the best at English _**lol Yes I am horrible at English lets just say I got a C+ on my report card all because of a teacher I do not like and her ridiculous questions on a test that are opinion but she claims they are not.** _That would be because she gets her test from the internet._ **I can not wait for New Moon! Taylor is a sexy beast! I now love Jake's character because of him. **_Dude all the werewolves are. _**Hahaha yeah I know, and think, they will all have their shirts off the whole movie!** _They will, hopefully, and I cant wait._ **I'm very sorry to hear Rachelle will not be playing the part of Victoria in Eclipse. It wont be the same without her, I cant picture anyone else playing Victoria now. Anyway Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for giving it a try!** _We promise it gets better in later chapters! Oh and BTW's Jacob and Seth are majorley OOC_ **Yeah but give them a shot! They are adorable =)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. **

"I don't think I packed enough clothes."

"Alice, you have five bags." Alice, she has been my best friend since she moved to San Francisco, when she was eight years old. The first lesson I learned from her is that it is important to look good even if it is just around the house; the second is that Target clothes _never_ make you look good.

"Can't I bring one more?" pleaded Alice, "I forgot my Juicy sweat suit…"

"Don't worry Alice I packed it for you," comforted Jacob, while he held up a coach tote.

"Did you bring me the blue or purple one?"

Jacob is my other best friend. We sat next to each other at freshman orientation at our high school. We knew instantly that he was gay, but he didn't come out with it until junior year. It wasn't so much of a "coming out" situation it was more of a being-caught-making-out-with-Quil (who was the bisexual guy in our grade) under- the-bleachers-during-gym-class situation. We've been close ever since, all though it does suck that he started to add is input to 'Bella Barbie'.

"Look its already 8:05 and we wanted to leave at seven can we go?" Sometimes I feel like I'm their mom.

"We're coming Bella, don't worry." They both said in their high-pitched voices.

"Shot gun!"

"Alice, you bitch, you always get shot gun!"

"That's because you suck at controlling the radio, Jake"

"Can you both please just get in the car?"

"Hey Bella, can we listen to the CD I made?"

"No, Jake."

"Can we listen to the CD I made? It has "Wanna Be" on it!"

"Yes, I love the Spice Girls!" I looked into the rear view mirror to Jacob, sometimes I think he's too gay to function, but "Wanna Be" does bring back some good memories.

"_**So tell me what you want, what you really, really want…"**_

_I can't believe I'm here, I had never slept over someone's house before and I really don't want Alice to give me a makeover. I like the way I look in my jeans and t-shirt, but Alice won't let it go. I'm kind of nervous to sleepover her house, we have only known each other for two weeks but it feels longer._

"_Bye Bells, call me if you need anything or if you want to come home," My father said. My dad's name is Charlie, he's the police chief of our lovely city San Francisco. Him and my mom don't live with each other anymore, I think they got something called a divorce. My mom moved to Florida while I stayed with my dad._

"_Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow," I didn't even have enough time to knock on Alice's door before I was attacked by her small frame._

"_Bella! You're here. It took you long enough!"_

"_Alice, I'm only five minutes late."_

"_Well that's five minutes that we will have to make up, now lets go!" Alice demanded_

_For as small as this pixie is, she is she pretty energetic. I'm mean who would expect this 3'10" girl to have so much energy. I think she had a bag of pixie sticks before I came; it increased my fear._

_The next thing I knew we were sitting in her room playing truth or truth._ In this game someone would ask you a question and you had to give a truthful answer.

"_Have you ever bought clothes not from target?" _

"_Of course, there's always K -Mart!" _

"_As long as you are my best friend you can not shop in those stores, I'm cleaning out your closet later this week"_

"_Fine whatever you say Queen of the Fashion World, but its my turn now, so let me think."_

"_Make sure it's a good one, Bella, make sure it's a good one" Alice started to scare me as she jumped up and down on her bed._

"_So why did you and your parents move to San Francisco?"_

"_Oh, they're not my real parents, my brother and I use to be in a foster home and they adopted me and another family got stuck with my older brother."_

"_Why didn't they adopt your brother too?"_

"_Well, they didn't have enough money to adopt the both of us, I'm expensive as it is!"_

"_Do you know where your brother is now?"_

"_I don't know where he's at because the family that adopted him moves around a lot, they seemed nice enough though. Apparently, their last name is Cullen."_

"_Do you think you will ever see him again?"_

"_I hope so, I miss him a lot but I know he is with a good family, maybe one day I'll find him! And maybe when I do he will be near a fashion hot-spot."_

"_Is fashion all that you think about?"_

"_Bella you just asked like, five questions; it's my turn. Can I take you shopping in real stores next weekend?"_

"_Sure?" I only agreed to go shopping because sometimes I think that she will ditch me if I don't get a better sense of style, and I really like having her as a friend._

"_Yippie! Bella Barbie starts next week! Okay now ask away, I only wanted to play this game to ask you that question."_

"_Umm…What's your brother's name?"_

"_Why do you have a crush on him already…Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage…then I'll be your best friend and sister-in-law!"_

"_Wait! So his name is Edward?"_

"_Yes Bella, your future husbands name is Edward."_

"_Edward's a nice name…"_

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!"

"What?"

"Daydreaming, Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob, I was, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, you are the one driving and I don't feel safe with you daydreaming at the wheel!"

"What were you day dreaming about, Bella?" Alice asked

"Our first sleepover when we were eight."

"Wait, was that the time where I said you were going to marry Edward and be my sister-in-law?"

"Yes it was," I can't believe she remembered that.

"And now you finally get to meet him, it will be love at first sight or first fall it depends what you do first Bella."

"Its most likely love at first fall," commented Jacob.

"You do know this is my car and I'm the one driving. I can kick you out at any time."

"Then you wont get to meet your future husband and the father of your children, which one will definitely be named after me."

"I hate you,"

"You know you love me"

"Whatever, so what is our first stop?"

"Las Vegas, baby… I heard they have the best gay bars in the continental US!"

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Nine hours, and no Alice we are not stopping until we get there."

"But…."

"We are not stopping at any malls Alice, that's final," I added.

"You are such a party pooper, Bella, you need to get your head out of those damn books and live life to the fullest!" Jacob shouted.

_Honk!_

"O.M.G. it's an eighteen wheeler, but it definitely needs a paint job!" Jacob squealed.

"Jake stop trying to get cars to honk at us." I said,

"Fine, mom!"

**Three and a Half hours later…**

While I was driving Alice and I start to hear Jake mumbling in the back seat, "Hey Channing do you want to dance with me? I'm a sexy salsa dancer!" Alice and I catch each others eyes, we had to do something we really didn't want to listen to Jacob Black's sexual fantasies for the rest to the ride.

"Jake, wake up!" Alice yelled in his ear.

"Alice, I was just having a dream. There was nothing in it over the PG-13 rating."

"Sure you were Jake, We believe you because we didn't hear you mumbling at all," I commented, rolling my eyes at him.

"Sexy salsa dancer? Really, Jacob you never told us you can dance." Alice wondered.

"So where are we? How long was I sleeping? Are we there yet?!"

"I think we're about four and a half hours away from Vegas"

"Bella, why did you take the long route?"

"Actually, Alice, I took I-5 south, which is the shortest route, so screw you." But they were right, this is taking a long time. I looked at the dashboard and saw that it was 11:56 PM, we have only been on the road for about four hours. "Jake, I put a small cooler in the back seat near your feet, can you hand me a water bottle?"

"Sure, I'll hand you some fresh aqua."

"Thanks Jake, you're a doll." I said as he handed me the bottle. 11:59. Its almost midnight this trip is gonna take for ever, I thought as I took a drink of water. 12:00 AM. Hmm…. a drink at Midnight, I like the sound of that.

**Edward POV **

11:56 PM

"Hey Emmett, can you pass me a bottle of water, dude?"

"Sure, so you want me to put some alcohol in that shit for ya?"

"No, I'm just going to have some good, alcohol free, water."

"Whatever man, you need to have some more fun in your life."

"Just give me the God Damn water, Emmett!"

"Calm down, Eddikins, here" Emmett threw the bottle at me.

"Thanks!" 12am… A Drink at Midnight? Maybe I could start doing that every night, but it would be more fun if there was someone to drink with me.

* * *

**AN:** **So we are going to try updating every week but we can't promise anything. **

**Please Review! We would like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions we will listen.** _MPP will listen I probably won't. :) _**She doesn't like complaints.**


	2. Chapter 2: Apple Juice

Drinks At Midnight

Chapter 2: Apple Juice

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight!

* * *

**BPOV**

"Guys, I've been ready for half an hour already. How much longer do I have to wait for the both of you?" I cried.

"Bella, beauty takes time."

"Jake, you're a guy how much time do you need?"

"Maybe, if you took a little more time making yourself presentable you would have a man in your life. I'm not saying that your not beautiful." Jake was in an all black suit with black dress pants, black jacket, black shirt, and black tie.

"I told you Jake I have you to make me happy, haven't you realized that already?"

Alice walked into the living room wearing a pink silky strapless dress and black stilettos that made her look 5'2. If you knew Alice you would know how short she was but since she presents herself so well she seems taller then she actually is.

"Come on, Bella, its time for you to get ready. You're not wearing that!"

Apparently Alice didn't approve of my black dress pants and blue blouse. I went into the room and on the bed was a short dark purple one strap dress and black, thank God, one inch heels. Alice came in and curled my hair and applied my make up, but not too much so it still looked natural.

"Wow Bells, you look amazing!" complimented Jake.

"Thanks, now can we go? It's six o'clock!"

"Vamos, Let's Go!" Jacob shouted.

Our hotel room was on the top floor, the Villa, so all we had to do was take the elevator down to the casino. The whole way down Jake was bouncing off the walls with excitement and making faces in the security camera because it was his first time ever in Vegas.

"So, what should we do first?" I wondered.

"Well, there are the slot machines, the Texas hold'em table, the black jack table...."

"Let's go to the slot machines, remember we can't lose a lot of money because we need it for the rest of the trip. Our limit is a thousand dollars total so three hundred and thirty three dollars each, got it?"

So the rest of the night we spent at the slot machines and had a blast. Alice broke even, Jake lost about a hundred, and I won over two hundred. Lets just say I knew Jake would lose money because he is a sore loser and had to try and win his money back. At least we came back tonight with a hundred more dollars. We had a good time, well Alice had a little more fun than Jake and I, if you know what I mean. It seems she befriended a Bartender named Jared and from what I could see he was pretty damn hot. Our little Alice got some action and hopefully some digits.

"That's not fair, I think you cheated!"

"Yes Jake, because you couldn't see me put my had in your cup of coins and steal all your winnings." I responded sarcastically

"Ooh, Bella Wella Never had a Fella, you need to get some action. There was this cute bartender next to Jared, I think his name was Mike, and he was staring at you the whole night, and drooling at you he almost spilled a beer on some lady that had really big boobs and really fake hair and she was wearing a corset type dress that was so short that if she bent over you could see the bright green thong she had on--"

"Ookay, Alice, we get the picture, now lets get you upstairs."

"No, I want to stay down here with Jared. He asked me to stay with him tonight, and I gotta stay. You don't understand, I think I can have a really good time with him, and I think it's not just a one night stand it's forever, I mean he did give me his number. We will get married and name our children after you Bella because you let me stay with him at the bar, with Jared my future husband!"

"Alice, I get it but we are in Vegas right now and I know you want to plan your wedding but I'm not going to let you have a wedding with an Elvis impersonator as the minister."

"Bella, Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!?"

"No, Alice! Now, let's go!"

"Bella, I just want one more drink. He was giving me these cocktails and I think that they were called Sex with the Bartender. Now that I think of it I believe he was flirting with me. I need to go back to that bartender so that I can have sex with him, I mean he was basically asking for some all night and all I gave him was a make-out session and some......" while she was talking she kept hitting my shoulder, I think that she was trying to emphasize her point by this. I don't really know but it was starting to annoy me so I passed her to Jake.

"Come on, Alice, we can go give Bella a makeover in the room and she wont complain about it." Jake looked at me with an evil grin. Whispering to me he said, "Whatever it takes to get her out of here, right?"

"Why does it have to include torturing me?"

"Oh, stop whining Bella, you're going to love it. Then, we can take pictures and post them on the Internet and then you will get a lot of hits from hot guys, but never mind I don't want to put the pictures on the Internet we can save them for Edward, my brother, I don't believe you've ever met him. I don't know what he looks like right now, maybe he has a picture on the Internet that we can find. Bella, I just remembered why I didn't tell you about Mike. I didn't tell you about him because I thought that it would hurt Edward's feelings. I mean we can't have his future wife all over a bartender from Las Vegas. that would make you look like a slut and my sister-in-law cannot be a slut. Oh, look we're at the room. I'll go get my beauty supplies after I puke."

While Alice was in the bathroom I decided to go to the lobby and get her some water. When I got there they were all out so I got apple juice instead. I looked up at the clock, it was midnight. Another drink at midnight, the start of my new tradition. I went back upstairs and what I saw my worst nightmare, Alice and Jacob with makeup, sparkles hair spray and a flat iron in their hands.

"Now, Bella we can do this the hard way or the easy way, its up to you."

"I would prefer the hard way," I said quietly.

"But Jake promised I could give you a makeover without you being difficult."

"Actually, Alice, Jake said that you could give me a makeover without me complaining, but I never agreed to said makeover. I think that you should sleep off that alcohol you drank and let me enjoy my apple juice in peace."

"Yeah, Bella nice try. Now we both know that you will end up in the chair so just sit down with out anymore complaints." Jacob demanded.

"Fine, just be gentle with me, please."

"Now let's begin, go wash your face!" shouted Alice, she was louder then she needed to be but I complied. "So Jake, we will start with black eyeliner on her top lids, then add the eye shadow, which I think we should use a gold then use a dark blue to outline it. Then we will put on the mascara and then the eyeliner on her bottom eyelids. then add the foundation and everything else. After her make up we can then work on her hair."

"Okay, Alice, whatever you say." Jacob agreed.

"I'm ready to begin the torture." I said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Good, at least you finally accepted it!" Alice jeered.

I only did it to shut her up. The rest of the night went by, by putting gunk on my face and the pulling of my hair. It wasn't a pretty sight. If someone walked in during all this, they would probably think Alice and Jake were trying to commit a murder.

"My new sister-in-law is a babe, now we will both be walking around in style!" Alice shouted, while jumping up and down.

"Alice, it's two o'clock in the morning I wont be walking around any time soon."

"Well, then we will just have to do this again tomorrow morning."

"No! There is no way in hell I'm going through this again in the morning and I highly doubt you will be up to it either."

"But Bella, Jake will also be here to help me and you'll be amazed what I can do with a hangover!"

"No, I refuse to get a makeover again, end of story, now lets go to bed." We climbed into bed and turned the lights off. A few minutes later Alice was whispering in my ear.

"Bella, do you think my brother will like me?" she asked worridly.

"I know, he will love you."

"But what if he doesn't want me in his life? I didn't tell him I was coming to see him. It's been thirteen years and I don't even know if he remembers me." I know Alice was nervous to meet her brother but this is the first time she showed that she was actually scared. She was on the verge of tears.

"Everything will be fine and we can talk about this more in the morning."

"But Bella only his parents know we're coming so I don't even know if Edward wants me there. What if he's happy with his new family!? What if he replaced me with someone better!?" she whimpered hysterically, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks.

"I'm sure that he would never replace you because your irreplaceable." I tried to comfort her the best I could. That night Alice cried herself to sleep. I didn't know how to help her but I couldn't believe she didn't even tell Edward that she was coming. I wonder how he will act and what he will think when he sees her. I wonder what he will think of me.

**APOV**

**Flashback two months ago. **

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking. There are so many things that could go wrong. What if its the wrong number, what if they don't believe its me. WHAT IF EDWARD ACTUALLY ANSWERS THE PHONE, I don't know what I would say to him, I would probably just hang up. I'm going to do this, its only ten digits. I dialed the numbers....._

_RING RING_

_Oh My God, its ringing! What do I do. I'm panicking, its not suppose to be ringing!_

_"Hello?"_

_I lost my voice, what do I do? Is this Edward? It has to be him. I don't remember them saying they had another boy when they adopted him._

_"Hello, HELLO!?" _

_I think they expect me to talk. Do they really want that much of me in this situation? _

_"Who the hell is this? Is this a prank call? If it is you're really bad. You should really come up with a creative one and if you can't just use, Is your refrigerator running, because if it is then you should go catch it!"_

_"Um, hello?" I asked nervously._

_"Dad! I think its those damn telemarketers again!" In the background I could some mumbling and rustling.  
_

_"Hello? How may I help you?" _

_"Hi, I was wondering if this is the Cullen residence?"_

_"Why yes it is, but shouldn't that already be on your list?"_

_"Oh, I'm not a telemarketer, sir."_

_"Okay. Then, who am I speaking to and how can I help you?"_

_"My name is Alice Brandon, I use to be Alice Mason before I was adopted." I hope he made the connection. _

_"Mason, Mason. Do you just happen to be Edward's little sister?"_

_I heard some more mumbling in the background, followed by a few gasps and hushes. "I'm sorry about that."_

_"It's okay and yes I am his little sister. I hope its ok I called. I got the number from the adoption agency."_

_"Yeah, it's great you called. I'm Carlisle by the way, Edward's father for all intensive purposes."_

_"Its nice to speak to you, Carlisle. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could come up there and visit my brother. I haven't seen him in thirteen years and would like to see him again. I don't know if he would even want to see me but I miss him so much! It took me this long to find you and I'm afraid if I don't see him now I never will, unless I decide to stalk him, but that's a little creepy since he is my brother and..."_

_"Whoa, slow down there, kiddo. First, I would love for you to come and visit and I'm sure Edward would too. I can go ask him now."_

_"NO! I was wondering if I could surprise him. If you ask him now he might say no, so I definitely won't have a chance to even see him. I would rather come and surprise him and if he wants me to leave I will but at least I got to see his face."_

_"I know he would love for you to come, but I promise I won't tell him."_

_"And can you not tell that person who answered the phone because he seems like the kind of person that would tell him."_

_"Sure, I promise. Can I let my wife know you will be coming by? I know she would want to get things ready and get enough food for everyone."_

_"No problem! Um, can I bring two friends with me? I promise we won't be a bother. We can find a hotel close by."_

_"The more the merrier!" Carlisle exclaimed.  
_

_"Thanks so much, Carlisle. I'm thinking in about two months, that way it will be summer."_

_"That's perfect! Edward and Emmett get done around that time also, so you will have plenty of time to catch up."_

_"Ok, Thanks again and see you soon!"_

_"Bye for now, Alice. Give me a call if you need anything."_

_"Thanks! My numbers should be on your caller ID if there are any problems or changes with the time I would like to come." _

_"Okay, Bye."_

_"Bye!"_

_He seemed really nice, I think I'll like him. Emmett seemed to be quite the character, but really, he could have came up with something better then "is your refrigerator running". I can't wait to see Edward. I wonder what will happen. I guess we will just have to wait and see._

Please read and review! Thanks!

~MPP and AGrimlikedog

* * *


End file.
